This invention relates to hangers and more particularly to a hanger having a clamp for holding the clothes and a separate clamp lock for locking the clothes in the clamp.
Many problems in the art of hanging clothes revolves around a particular hanger used to hang them. The hanger must be simply operated, and yet provide a solid means for holding the clothes in position. Yet at the same time, the hands of the user of the hanger must be substantially free in order to first arrange the clothes neatly, and then place them in the hanger. While the clothes are placed in the hanger, there must be a simple way of holding the clothes in the hanger until the hanger can be locked around the clothes.
Another problem with hangers is that clothes may be crushed in a closet and wrinkled. If it were possible to prevent this wrinkling, the advantages thereof are clear.
This combination of features has rendered it extremely difficult to provide a suitable hanger for the purposes involved.